


Mount Everest

by Polly_McKona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_McKona/pseuds/Polly_McKona
Summary: My take on Lena dealing with the aftermath of the reveal. Inspired by the song Mount Everest by Labrinth which i first heard on the HBO Euphoria with Zendaya. Story will not be based on the HBO show just gained inspiration from the song playing in one of the scenes and began writing. English is also not my mother tongue so excuse any grammatical or punctuation errors. I struggle with completing any works that I begin writing even after posting so any one willing to assist in this work please don't hesitate to let me know. Enjoy ;-)





	1. Introduction

Introduction

It was an itch, one that lay beneath her skin begging her to claw at herself so she could be rid of it. That’s what the pain felt like, what it become for her now, an intense itch that physically tortured her day and night. She knew the truth and there was nothing she wanted to do more in this moment than to scratch it, to dig her nails deep into her skin till she bled herself dry. But without it what was she, after all the clawing and ripping and the bloody mess of it all, what was she?  
A fool is what he had called her, using his last dying breath he called her a fool and she was sure he was right. The satisfaction of ridding the world of such a monster left a bitter taste in her mouth and all the scotch in the world could never wash it down. But she tried, because that’s all that was left to do now, and Lena felt more lost in this one moment than she did when she was a little girl stepping into the Luthor mansion for the first time.  
“A fool is what I really am Lex, so much for all those Luthor genius genes I guess.” Her voice rang out scratchy and hollow echoing through the walls of her office, beneath all scratchiness from hours of not uttering a single word though a slither of brokenness came through.  
Looking down at the broken frame under her glass of scotch she picked up a small shard of glass from the frame and twirled it around. With a sharp intake and red seeping through the fresh cut on her finger it took her moment to realize that the small piece of glass had nicked her. Not knowing that her heart at this moment sped up faster then normal and that slight shift in rhythm had been picked up by the girl of steel who had been tuned in to her best friend’s heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I guess that's love I can't pretend  
> I guess that's love I can't pretend, oh oh  
> Oh feel our bodies grow  
> And our souls they play, yeah  
> Yeah love I hope you know  
> How much my heart depends, yeah  
> I guess that's love  
> I can't pretend" - Tom Odell Can't Pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard to bring updates as frequently as possible, and each chapter will follow a song choice as sort of a chapter summary. Thinking about starting a Spotify playlist too, let me know in the comments if anyone want to follow that to.

Chapter 2: Can't pretend

Finally shutting the door behind her Lena made it to her penthouse and a shuddering sigh left her body, her shoulders losing the tension so tightly wound against her. Chucking her shoes and coat by the couch and laying her bags down too she made her way to the small table on the far end with the scotch bottle and glass on top. Grabbing the whole bottle, she made her way to her bedroom and dropped the bottle and glass on her bed. Stripping out of her business armor and grabbing an over sized MIT hoodie from a drawer she went back to the living room and laid down on the couch and poured herself a healthy volume of scotch and downed it all in one go. Setting the glass aside once she was done, she opened the bottle again and took a large gulp right from the bottle.  
Eyes stinging at the burning sensation from the scotch she soon sat the bottle aside and covered her mouth with her hand, barely containing the sob that she had been trying to keep from coming up all day.  
“You’re a disappointment and you don’t deserve the Luthor name.”  
“Lionel was a fool for even bringing you here, you’re nothing but one of his pitiful mistakes and that’s all you will ever be.”  
Louder and louder and louder Lillian’s hurtful words rang through head a loop that never seemed to end. Soon these words sounded louder than her strangled sobs that had now became full blown tears wrecking through her entire being. The pain that Lena was now feeling seemed no different than all the other moments she’s been taken for a fool and yet it seemed to hurt just a little bit more. Something about the whole reveal broke a part of her that she didn’t know ever existed, Kara had helped her discover new parts of her that she didn’t know about. Parts that only came to light from having believed that one person saw something in her that was truly good and pure. But despite all this Lena knew it was all good to be true, but she denied it all for as long as she could. Wanting nothing but to truly believe that her life could be this good and that everything she went through had led up to being loved so purely and seen so brightly by one single person and that would be all she needed. Going for the bottle again she took another large gulp and fell back against the couch, curling her hands into a fist and forgetting about the cut from earlier. Soon it began to bleed again, turning to her side table to grab a tissue too lazy to get up and deal with it in the bathroom she came face to face with a picture of Kara and herself at an L-Corp gala. She kept the picture because it used to bring such joy but now all it brought was even more sadness and pain. Grabbing the picture and chucking it across the room she broke down once again in other fit of sobs that wracked through her whole body.


	3. Chapter 3 - A song for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I have updated, I'm working on writing chapters that a bit longer than usual which has become a bit of a challenge for me really. This recent update is based on the song by Donny Hathaway which I first heard on Euphoria which I believe is an amazing show. But yes here is a look at where Kara's head is at whilst Lena is going through all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Listen to my melody, cause my love is in there hiding,  
> I love you in a place where there’s no space or time, I love you for my life, you’re a friend of mine.  
> Remember when we were together.”  
>  – Donny Hathaway (A song for you)

Chapter 3 - A Song for You – Donny Hathaway

I had decided to go patrolling after game night that night, something hadn’t felt okay with Lena, but I didn’t want to make a big deal out of. This was the first time we finally got to take a break and relax; we had this bubble of comfort and safety we had just stepped into I didn’t want to burst it by bringing back everything with Eve and Lex. We all needed this moment to take a breath and be together as family and finally find a small slice of peace within all this chaos that we had been through. I mean things are not perfect there is still so much we all must deal with individually, especially with Lena and myself. She is my best friend; I couldn’t even begin to imagine my life without her in it and I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell her this secret and still get to keep that friendship. So much has happened, and I have a feeling that this would be the straw that would break the camel’s back. I must hope that we will move passed all of it because there is no way I can keep this secret from her any longer. I don’t want to keep this secret from her anymore, she deserves so much more from this world and I’m one of the people that took her for granted. I’ve broken her trust that I know for sure.  
As my thoughts keep racing while I’m patrolling the city I tune in to Lena’s heartbeat, I begin to fly closer to L-Corp seeing no light coming from the top floor office I flew to her penthouse. Tuned into the steady thumping of her heart I soon pick up a spike that has me racing even faster knowing the last time this happened I barely had enough time to catch her as fell from her balcony. Using my x-ray vision, I do a quick scan of her penthouse my heart speeding up with the mere thought of Lena being in any kind of danger; as it comes into my line of site I slow down and land on the balcony. I step into her penthouse knowing that she has heard me by now, but she hadn’t shown any sign of acknowledging that, so I make my way to the front of the couch and the first thing that I notice is the small drops of blood on the pristine white carpet and the broken picture frame across the room and the scotch tumbler and bottle on the floor. Something was wrong, the hairs on the back of my neck stood and a tingling sensation of realization begun to trickle its way through me.   
She knew there is no other explanation, I don’t know how she found out but all I knew that it was too late and tonight I’m going to lose my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to be as consistent as possible with posting more updates pending responses from this first short and sweet chapter/introduction.


End file.
